¿Estoy perdida en wonderland?
by Legendre'Rose
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando Alicia no sigue al conejo blanco, sino que éste la secuestra? ¿si la reina de corazones no es mas que una niña?. ¿es Alice o Anise? ok es un pesimo sumary pero es una buena historia solo denle una oportunidad.


**¿Estoy perdida en wonderland?**

**Ok este fic surgió de una muy extraña idea que tuve hace tiempo: ¿Qué pasaría si Alicia no tuviera ese nombre? ¿Qué pasaría si en lugar de seguir al conejo blanco, este la secuestrara? ¿y si la reina fuera falsa y no fuera mas que una princesa engañada?, en fin, eran muchas preguntas algo extrañas de este tipo y pues la verdad desde que vi esta película pero de Tim Burton quede realmente fascinada y me enamore por completo del sombrerero y de la parejita que hace él con Alicia XD (ok creo que demasiada información x/D. Bueno creo que a pesar de que no he explicado muy bien mi idea sobre el fic, espero que les agrade.**

**Por cierto este es mi primer fic en primera persona, así que perdonen si no soy muy buena relatando todo.**

**Pero antes los nombres de los personajes en este capitulo**

**Alicia (?): Anise Legendre**

**Conejo Blanco: Alphonse D'blanc**

**Reina de corazones: Gianna ****Augusztus **

**El gato Chesire: ****Russell Cheshire**

***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:***

Ni si quiera llevaba el nombre de Alice o Alicia, entonces ¿Por qué me encuentro en este extraño lugar?, mi vestido es negro no azul con un delantal, entonces ¿Por qué acompaño a aquel extraño sombrerero?, yo odio realmente el té entonces ¿Por qué acepte una invitación para tomarlo?

Mi cabeza esta a punto de poder explotar y aun no puedo encontrar la razón de porque o tal vez lo más absurdo es que he encontrado la verdadera razón de ese porque pero me estoy negando a la verdadera respuesta: Estoy perdida en Wonderland.

Recordando

¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto? Acaso fue cuando era niña. Supongo que fue una terrible idea de mi madre leerme la historia de Alicia en el país de las maravilla, Alicia en el país de los espejos o Alicia en el país de los sueños. Cuando pequeña nunca me cuestionaba bien como Alicia llegaba a tantos lugares e incluso recuerdo que usaba una gran chaqueta y un viejo sombrero de copa de mi padre para jugar que yo era el sombrerero loco y tenía una gran fiesta de té.

¿Cómo es que Alicia podía perderse en tantos lugares?; conforme fui creciendo esa duda permaneció en mi, sobre todo cuando jugaba póker con mi abuelo. Tiempo después de aprender mejor a jugar, gané por primera vez, y él, como felicitación, me regaló una gargantilla con un pequeño diamante en forma de espada color negro. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que ese dije sería la causa de mis desgracias, creo que nunca lo hubiera usado.

Cuando cumplí los dieciséis mi madre pensó que sería buena idea que mi fiesta tuviera un tema en especial, como cuando era pequeña; solo que el tema siempre era sobre algún libro de Alicia; así que, solo por bromear le respondí a mi madre que últimamente el póker me interesaba mucho. Creo que si también hubiera sabido que mi madre no lo tomaría como una broma, jamás habría abierto la boca.

EL día de la fiesta

Aun no podía creer que mi madre en verdad había tomado mi broma tan enserio. Pensé que tal vez lo hacía a propósito, pero ella se veía muy entusiasmada haciendo los preparativos. Y al final el desdichado día llegó.

Los mayordomos llevaban trajes negros con corbatas verdes y además la mitad izquierda de la cara pintada también con la mitad izquierda de un trébol. Las mucamas en cambio llevaban sus vestidos con delantales de color rojo y blanco respectivamente y en la mitad derecha de la cara llevaban la mitad derecha de un corazón. Inclusive algunos invitados hicieron lo mismo con las demás cartas; sin embargo parecía que todos habían hecho una especie de acuerdo : absolutamente nadie a parte de mi, llevaba algo relacionado con la carta de espada.

¿Cómo iba vestida yo? A decir verdad, me sentía bastante bien con lo que llevaba puesto: un moño blanco con detalles negros en mi cabeza, un vestido de color blanco con pequeños holanes color negro en la parte de abajo, unas botas blancas de tacón con agujetas y tan preciado dije que mi abuelo me había regalado.

Ahora en este momento deseo el no haberme vestido así.

Cuando comenzó la fiesta todos bailaban, bebían comían o charlaban, realmente a mi no me gustaba pasar el tiempo solo con algunas de esas cosas tan comunes, así que fui donde algunas de mis tías mayores, pero la verdad es que lamenté haberlo hecho. Un poco antes de que pudiera llegar a donde ellas solo pude escuchar una conversación:

-¿y has visto a Anise? Luce realmente mal con el vestido que trae puesto-

- no, pero ya me imagino como debe de estar vestida, la pobrecilla no tiene ni el mas mínimo sentido de cómo vestirse bien-

-así nunca encontrará un buen marido—

-las jóvenes de ahora son demasiado diferentes a como éramos nosotras-

-pero no es la generación, es ella, siempre se la pasa en su mundo-

Increíble. ¿matrimonio? ¿Cómo pueden pensar eso por mi? ¿acaso no soy yo la que debo decidirlo? Además ¡soy aun muy joven! Además son demasiado viejas como para criticar mi forma de vestir.

A cualquier lugar al que iba la conversación era casi la misma, en mayoría se trataban de mi, sin embargo parecía que la gente no sabía otro tema que no fuera el criticar a alguien más.

Así que, ya cansada de todo esto, me dirigí hacia algunos arbustos y comencé a sacar una pequeña baraja que tenía en mi bolso y la puse sobre el piso, entonces escuché una voz.

-querida, cuánto tiempo sin vernos-

Entonces un extraño joven con traje negro y una bufanda de color morado al igual que su cabello bajó del árbol que estaba junto a mí, ¿pero que tenía sobre su cabeza? ¡¿acaso eran orejas de gato?

-querida Alicia ¿no me recuerdas?- dijo mientras me acorralaba contra el árbol.

-No sé quién eres tú, y si no te apartas gritare-

-tan infantil como siempre mi querida niña, pero veo que ahora eres mayor-dijo mientras iba acariciando con su mano mi vientre hasta llegar casi a mi pecho

-eres un pervertido- dije, y entonces hice un intento por soltarme de él, pero fue inútil.

-no iras a ninguna parte; ¡Alphonse! Llévatela-

En ese momento solo pude sentir como mis ojos estaban cubiertos, a la vez que alguien me cargaba. Pasaron algunas horas, desperté, ahora la ropa que tenia había cambiado por completo: todo era igual solo que el blanco color había cambiado a negro y me vestido se encontraba algo más arriba de rodilla.

-bienvenida Alice- dijo un joven de algunos 20 años con cabello blanco y que llevaba orejas y cola de conejo, aparte de un traje blanco.

-Mi nombre no es Alice es Anise-

-Pero mi niña, debiste ser más creativa escondiendo tu nombre- intervino el chico con orejas de gato

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-

-oh, ¿lo habéis olvidado ya?-

-¿olvidar que?-

-hey Alphonse, creo que no tiene remedio, tal vez no sea Alice-

-es Alice, lo sé-

-¿Qué mier-? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-mira esto- dijo el de blanco señalando mi dije de espada

-cierto, entonces puedes llevártela, y si necesitas algo, espero una paga por ello-

Al decir eso, el albino sacó una pequeño bolsa que parecía tener dinero adentro.

-Toma- dijo mientras lo lanzaba

-¡¿oye a donde me llevas?- pregunté mientras el conejo me levantaba y me ponía sobre su hombro

- eso ya lo sabrás, ahora la reina quiere verte-

-¿reina?, ¿Cuál reina?-

-para ser Alice, en verdad has cambiado mucho-

-¡Mi nombre no es Alice, es Anise!-

El camino fue demasiado largo, extraño y muy silencioso. El lugar era aun mas extraño: parecía todo sacado de alguna pintura de ilusión donde no sabes bien hacia donde te dirigen las escaleras, si las puertas van hacia arriba o hacia abajo. Todo era realmente confuso, e incluso el piso era un tablero de ajedrez.

-¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que yo no soy Alice? Estúpido conejo-

-veo que eres mas malcriada que antes. Además si yo lo noto o no, no es mi decisión, es la reina quien decide si eres Alice o no-

-vaya reina-

-por cierto no me he presentado ¿cierto?-

-no importa si lo has hecho o no-

-entonces deja presentarme- dijo mientras me bajaba de su hombro para sentarme sobre una roca- mi nombre es Alphonse D'blanc-

-¿eres un mercenario cierto?-

-solo soy un conejo que se gana la vida, y una cosa más-

-¿Qué?-

-llegamos-

El lugar en el que estábamos ahora, era, como decirlo, fantástico, se podría decir de cierto modo que como uno de esos castillos sacados de los cuentos de hadas solo que éste era diferente, tenía un toque algo oscuro, algo que hacía que despertara tu curiosidad, me sentía hipnotizada.

-bien es por aquí-

-síganme- de pronto en la puerta del castillo apareció un mayordomo con cara de sapo y nos empezó a guiar dentro del castillo donde los colores abundantes eran rojo y negro-

-¿Por qué casi todo es rojo y negro?-

-Asi lo decidió la reina-

-¿es la reina de corazones o se trata de la reina roja?-

- es la reina de de corazones-

-ya veo-

-su majestad, el joven D'blanc y la señorita Alice ya están aquí-

Dijo el mayordomo mientras abria un par de enormes puertas con forma de corazón.

Lo que encontré ahí, me sorprendió mas.

Dentro del gran salón, donde el techo se encontraba sostenido por columnas negras en forma de flechas y el tapiz de paredes era de pequeños corazones dorados y negros sobre el terciopelo escarlata, y en el centro había un trono rodeado por varios platos de comida donde predominaban las frutas. En el trono se encontraba una niña de aproximadamente doce años con un vestido negro con cola dividida en varios holanes y tenia un cabello demasiado largo y rizado de color plata.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?- gritó ella

-atreverme ¿a que?, a ser acorralada por un gato pervertido o a ser secuestrada por un conejo mercenario?

-el diamante-

-¿disculpa?-

-¿te lo ha dado Lawrence? ¿cierto?- decía mientras se acercaba a mi

-fue mi abuelo quien me lo ha dado, no el Lawrence que mencionas- cuando dije esto, ella se detuvo y comenzó a ver mi dije.

-tienes razón Alice, Lawrence no regalaría una baratija como esta-

-mi nombre no es Alice-

-querida no por ser joven, me engañarás-

-creo que no importa mi nombre aquí, además ¿en donde estoy? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-

-estás aquí, porque yo lo quise asi-

-entonces ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Alphonse, en verdad fuiste tan descortes con ella, bien disculpa la tardanza: bienvenida a Wonderland-

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Les gustó?

Etto en fin este solo es el primer capitulo.

Acepto tomatazos, sugerencias y amenazas de muerte :D

Reviews?


End file.
